Boruto Uzumaki
Boruto Uzumaki is a protagonist in the Naruto manga and anime series sequel Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. He previously appeared in a episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Goten from Dragon Ball Z Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Izuku Midoriya vs Boruto Uzumaki (Finished) *Boruto Uzumaki Vs Ness * Teen gohan vs boruto (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Goten (Dragon Ball Z) * Korra (Avatar) * Kazui Kurosaki (Bleach) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Randy Cunningham * Miles Morales (Marvel Comics) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Albus Potter (Harry Potter) History Boruto is the first born son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga and the older brother of Himawari Uzumaki. During his first Chunin Exams, Boruto met and trained under Sasuke Uchiha. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Boruto Uzumaki *Height: 5'2" 145 cm (current) 5'6" | 166 cm (vs Kawaki) *Age: 12 (currently) | 16 (vs Kawaki) *Nature Affinity: Wind Style *Son of the Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja Training *High chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Trained by Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Sasuke *Chakra Natures **Lightning, Water, Wind Taijutsu Having been trained in the Hidden Leaf Academy's Taijutsu, Boruto was a prodigy, Kakashi even saying that, during his academy graduation exam, he had the skills of even a Chunin. *Surging Fire Wild Dance Ninjutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu **During his training with Sasuke, he was capable of creating up to four clones. *Sexy Jutsu **Harem Jutsu *Rasengan **Father-Son Rasengan (With Naruto) ***Naruto enhances Boruto's Rasengan's power, making it many times larger than both of their bodies combined. It has enough power to combat Momoshiki Otsutsuki's Rinnegan-Enhanced Rasengan, obliterating it, and him, completely. **Vanishing Rasengan ***Boruto subconsciously adds Wind Style Chakra to the Rasengan before throwing it, causing it to disappear from sight, which can be used to cause unsuspecting opponents to believe it dispersed mid-flight. *Lightning Triple **Adds Lightning Style Chakra to three Shuriken, which Boruto then throws at his opponent. *Lightning Style: Thunderclap Arrow *Lightning Style: Purple Lightning *Water Style: Surging Sea *Wind Style: Gale Palm **Boruto Stream Visual Prowess *Jogan **Boruto's own personal Visual Prowess, unique to him, and it awakens in his right eye. Though as a child he was incapable of activating it at will, by the time he's 16 he's able to activate it at will. The abilities and origin of the Jogan are still mostly unknown, and even the author has yet to flesh out all the details, and it is neither Byakugan or Tenseigan. It is fair to assume that the Jogan is a combination of the Nine-Tails Chakra and the Chakra of the Hyuga and Hamura Otsutsuki, however this has yet to be proven in-series, and is only a fan-theory. ***Gentle Fist ****Boruto can visualize the Chakra Network's pressure points, and is able to pinpoint the most vital area of the Chakra Network. ***Visualize Negative Emotions ****An ability unique to Boruto's Jogan which allows him to see a person's negative emotions as a dark purple Chakra, similar to how his father can sense negative emotions. Momoshiki's Curse Mark *After killing Momoshiki using his Father-Son Rasengan, Momoshiki bestowed upon him both an incredible power and a warning. "Those who kill a god cease to be an ordinary person", and "Those blue eyes of yours will one day take everything from you". Boruto's Curse Mark is located on the palm of his hand. The first time this Curse Mark involuntarily influenced Boruto's body, it restricted his movements, stopping him from using his Rasengan to finish off the opponent he was facing, however in his teenage years he appears to be able to utilize its abilities without any drawbacks. **Can increase the user's physical strength, speed, and durability via increasing their muscle mass, similar to a Sage Mode user. In his teenage years, he will utilize this in conjunction with his Jogan. It is unknown how much stronger the user becomes, but it is reasonable to assume their strength is on-par with an Otsutsuki, as an Otsutsuki member is the one who granted Boruto this Curse Mark in the first place. **This Curse Mark can be gained by other unknown means, as Kawaki, a character who's origins have yet to be revealed, also possesses it. **Users of this Curse Mark gain access to the ability to absorb Ninjutsu as well as Sealing Jutsu through their palm similar to Momoshiki's Rinnegan's ability. **Unique to Boruto, he inherited Momoshiki's ability to look into an enemies history and forcefully send himself into their subconscious to talk (though Momoshiki has only done the latter with Boruto on the physical plane), allowing him to understand an enemy on a deeper level. However, unlike Momoshiki's ability to do it by simply activating his Byakugan and looking at an opponent, Boruto has to look into their "weak point", for example, he has to look into Garaga's blind eye, as his blind eye is the source of his hatred and mistrust of humans. It is unknown if Boruto learns how to do this as effortlessly as Momoshiki in his prime. Weaponry/Tools *Kunai *Shuriken *Sword (vs Kawaki) *Chakra Blade prototype (former) *Ninjutsu Absorption Arm (former) *Scientific Ninja Tool (former) *Flash Bombs Feats * Ever since a young age, Boruto has been able to move faster than a well trained human eye can track, well over 9,000 mph. * Alongside Mitsuki, defeated Nue, a living bomb created by The Foundation in order to assist the Hidden Leaf, however was turned against the Leaf as per the wishes of its user's father. * Alongside Sarada, Mitsuki, and the Sixth Mizukage, he defeated a group of troublesome teenagers who had stolen the Seven Ninja Swords of the Mist in hopes of becoming the next Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. * While on a mission to capture a rampaging bear who escaped the Leaf Zoo, Boruto knocked it out by kicking it in the face, as well as sent it flying several feet backwards. * Helped his father defeat Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, an opponent who's ability to absorb Chakra made him a threat to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki alongside his partners Kinshiki Otsutsuki and Urashiki Otsutsuki. Flaws * Despite his high reserves of Chakra, he can be depleted during battle, leaving him exhausted. * Is scared of Himawari when she is in a very bad mood, as past experiences with her Byakugan never ended well for him. * Got disqualified by his father during his first Chunin Exams for using a Scientific Ninja Tool to cheat. Gallery Boruto Time Skip.png|Boruto after the Timeskip Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants